Fur Raising Switch
by Aerianna69
Summary: Ten babies get kidnapped and experimented on by Orochimaru. Afterwards their families come and pick them out and mix them up. Time to grow up with different families and not one of the parents know which is the one who has the Kyuubi inside they decide to not mention it which turns the couple into different people. Yaoi in the making and future MPreg if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Third Hokage, what do we do about the babies?" An ANBU asks in the office.

"There will be five teams of six Jounin escorting a medical ninja. Each will be rescuing two children each." The third looks at the fourths body. _Now which is your son Minato?_

"What about the fourths wake, sir?" A jounin asks.

"Once this mission is finished we will have a funeral will be held for all of the victims of the Kyuubi's attack." He turns to Jeraiya. "Can I trust you to be in control of finding the babies?"

"Yeah, you can count on me." Jeraiya looked out the window he was sitting on. "It's hard to believe that these people have actually succeeded in kidnapping the major clan's newborns throughout the past few months. Not counting the fourths son."

"Just be careful. There still isn't any info on what the babies look like considering all of the mothers were kidnapped after they conceived. Minato didn't get to tell us the info since he had to seal the Kyuubi into one of the children. I'm just wondering who is behind it." The elder man said. Jeraiya looked at him and nodded.

"You got it, Sarutobi-sensei." Jeraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Sir, when do we start the tests?" A medical ninja asks as they watched the paired up babies on the monitors.

"They began as soon as they were paired." Orochimaru said with his eyes directed to the fifth screen.

"But that would mean that it's been going on since the last baby was gotten a month ago." The man says looking at Orochimaru.

"Precisely, the bad thing is that one has the Kyuubi inside of them." The two babies on the fifth screen were cuddling against each other. "These two are the ones I suspect being the Kyuubi. But both of the babies have the seal mark. I have checked the others and all they have is their Kekei Genkai abilities. But the odd thing is that they absorbed the other pairs Kekei Genkai."

"But how, Lord Orochimaru?" The man asked as he stared at the monitor. "Only their DNA should hold that ability."

"I just gave them a synthesis that holds the others DNA. Once the synthesis is completely integrated into the others body then the real tests will begin." Orochimaru says.

"Well, what are your plans, my lord?" Kimimaru asks as he watches from the side.

"All of them are my future selves. It might be years down the road but with their Kekei Genkai," his long tongue whipped out to moisten his lips, as his serpentine eyes held glee in them, "I will become God-like." He spun around to look at the small child. "Kimimaru, you will probably come into play before they are fully grown." He smirks and turns back to the monitors. "Now, time to inject them with the animal DNA to enhance them some more."

* * *

"Okay, everyone let us depart." Jeraiya said as him, Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma, and Ibiki stood in front of the destroyed entrance to the Leaf Village with their teams by them. They all vanish and ran through the forest that had signs still of the Kyuubi's attack.

"Jeraiya, how long would it take to get there?" Ibiki asked with his scarred face not showing any emotions.

"Not long at all since they chose the plateau as their base." Jeraiya said and they sped up.

* * *

A small rabbit came out of hiding. A wolf grabbed it up and ran into the woods. He stopped close to a door that was set deeply into the ground. He growled at the door then stopped when a hand touched his head. He looked up to see a white haired kid whose face was halfway covered and an eye covered by his forehead protector.

"Thank you, my dear friend." Kakashi said as he rubbed the wolf's ears. He motions to his squad to look towards the entrance. The other teams arrived to swarm with them through the entrance.

"Let's get the babies out and finish this." Kakashi says to Jeraiya.

* * *

The babies were separated into pairs. Looking at them as the babies ended up developing a bond. Especially the male blond and one of the black haired babies. They cling to each other and whenever they were separated or even poked or prodded red chakra starts forming around them.

"Well, this makes things more difficult." The medical ninja's say after they barely finished the last injection. "At least the animal imprint is finished." He looks at his partner. "Tell Orochimaru that they should start showing signs what their animals are in a few weeks."

0101END0101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The teams snuck through the multiple dimly lit hallways with rooms spread out. Ibiki and Jeraiya came across a dark room that had a little chill to it. They saw ten tables with what looks like covered corpses on them.

Ibiki inched closer to the tables. He lifted the blankets halfway down the bodies. Jeraiya clenched his teeth at what was revealed. The corpses had the tell tale signs of being a woman at one time. The breasts were the only sign that proved that.

There is no skin covering the face. The eyes were removed and it appeared that multiple other organs were removed as well.

"So cruel." Jeraiya whispers. Both of them uncovered the rest as their squads guarded the room. The bodies all were similar in all ways. "Looks like we found the missing mothers." Jeraiya said grimly.

"Who would do something like this?" Ibiki asked as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"It looks familiar to me." Jeraiya said as he scratches his cheek. "I just hope I'm wrong." He did a few signs after biting some blood out of his thumb. "Summoning jutsu." He slams a hand down and the summoning ring spread out. A frog popped up. "Now, let's put these bodies up in this carrier frog for safe travel."

* * *

Tsunade and Kakashi peaked into the room that had two now unconscious guards outside of it. Asuma looked at them as they looked. "What's in there?"

"What we came for." Kakashi said. He bit some blood out of his thumb and summoned Pakkun. "Find Jeraiya and bring him and Ibiki here. Tell him we found the babies."

* * *

All of the medical ninja's put one baby in carriers on their chests and backs. As soon as Tsunade picked up one of the last pair and Kakashi picked up the other the medical ninja that was to carry them had a sword sticking out of his jugular. The others spun to see Orochimaru standing down the hall with Kimimaru.

"I knew it." Jeraiya said. "I will not allow you to turn these into play things." He growls at his ex-team mate and friend.

"Is that so?" The serpentine eyes closed partially as his mouth widened creepily. "And how do you expect to stop me might I add?"

"Easily." Jeraiya said and motioned for everyone to move out. Everyone disappeared.

"What?" Orochimaru eyes widen and Kimimaru looks around. "Where did they go?" He demanded from Jeraiya.

"Who knows?" Jeraiya answers. "They are no longer any of your concern."

* * *

They all stopped a little bit away from the laboratory. Tsunade strapped the little blond baby to her chest and he started crying and emitting red chakra. When the black-haired baby that Kakashi was holding done the same. Kakashi tried tying the baby but with the squirming baby, it made it impossible. Tsunade crept closer and helped tie the baby. As the black-haired one felt the blond, he quieted down. Both babies stared at each other.

"Looks like we will need to keep them in each other's sight." Tsunade said.

* * *

"So you are going to take me on by yourself?" Orochimaru asked as he made Kimimaru move back.

"That's right, Orochimaru." Jeraiya said as he stood there looking into the black-haired man's eyes. "I do want to know why you are kidnapping these women after they conceived and why cut the babies out of them." He starts slowly walking towards the two. "What could innocent babes bring to you?"

"What indeed?" He licks his lips with the extra long tongue. "Like I would tell you that, Jeraiya. There is no point in fighting you. The babes are no longer here and you are of no use to me." Orochimaru says then runs straight at Jeraiya with a kunai in his hands. Jeraiya smiles slowly.

"Who said I would stay here to fight you?" He asked then disappeared.

0202END0202


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sarutobi looked at the moon on top of the Hokage tower. A shadow appeared right beside him.

"Don't you think you should be with your son at this time?" He asks as he then turns around to look at the familiar grim look on Fugaku Uchiha's face.

"I cannot help it." He says as he looks up into the sky. "I'm just worried about the outcome of this. Ever since we found out that Mikoto was pregnant, I have been worried. Then she disappears a few days later. I've always loved her since the day I first met her and after we got married, she gets pregnant with Itachi. That made me the most happiest. Even with the fact that one of my dearest friends starts stressing when he is nominated as your successor. He ends up following his heart and everything." Fugaku stares at the moon. He looks at Sarutobi and smiles.

"Yes, I was hoping he would find some good friends." The man smiles. "You boys have all been the bane of my existence since you've hit puberty. The times you and my two boys gotten into fights is all I can remember. Then of course, Minato always took your side over his adopted brother's sides. They always complained that you two were more like siblings." He turned to look at Fugaku. "I know Minato wasn't my son by birth. But I have always thought of him as my son. I have a request. Would you hear me out?" He looks at the moon again. Fugaku nods.

"Anything you need just ask, Hokage." Fugaku answers smiling at him. "You were here for me more than my own clan." Sarutobi chuckles.

"Childhood antics aside, I remember it all." He turns to the young man. "You and Minato were practically brothers so this is a request to a family member." He sighs as he closes his eyes. When he opens them, he has a serious look on his face. "I need you to be a foster or adoptive parent to Minato's child when we get all of the children back." Fugaku's face holds a shocked look on it. "Of course he will hold the Uzumaki mark since he is the last descendant of the clan. But he will also probably bear at least some resemblance to your best friend Minato Namikaze." Fugaku smiles as Minato's face pops into his thoughts.

"I would be honored." He smiles brightly. "Minato has changed how my life would have been. I believe that if he weren't my best friend I would have an unhappy and grim future ahead of me. As of lately the Uchiha's have lightened up and listened more to suggestions put towards them. I see the children of the Uchiha clan smiling more and more each year." Sarutobi smiles.

"This is partly you and Minato's accomplishment. This is why I feel you would be best to take care of the baby." He turns serious. "The reason I am asking is because there might be a chance Kushina has already been destroyed by the Kyuubi she held captive to protect everyone. Her coming from the sacred Uzimaki clan was a bonus, but also the fact she doesn't show too much personal dislike of being one of the pure blood demon sealers." Fugaku bows.

"I will think of the babe as one of my own." Sarutobi puts a hand on his shoulder. "It would be my honor."

* * *

"Kakashi, come closer." Tsunade says as the blond babe starts crying because Kakashi is further away from her. "If you don't stay close with him you will have them both start to release the Kyuubi's chakra." She says to the teen. His only eye revealed looked down at the babe whose face scrunched up. He got up to move closer and the babies both calmed down.

"I'll never get babies and how they are." Kakashi answers and then looks up as Ibiki and Asuma walked in with four baby-covered medics. "Boy are we a sight." Ibiki looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Asuma asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"Well, we have multiple babies and aren't even sure which clan they are from." Asuma looked at the other babes.

"Well, those, no." He looked at Kakashi. He leans in to look at the babe strapped to his chest. To his surprise, the baby looked at him with a stern look. He starts laughing. "I know that look. He has to be Fugaku's." He moves over to the baby Tsunade is holding. He had his eyes wide open with a little bit of a smile on the cherub lips. Asuma gasps.

"What Asuma?" Tsunade asks. Asuma's eyes teared up. The young man smiles tearfully.

"We're not going to lose him after all." She looks down at the blue eyes.

"Huh?" She asked.

"He's a spitting image of my brother, Minato." He tells her. "Granted, he isn't my brother by blood, but since his father is best friends with mine he was brought into the family when his father died. He was just a little boy who always held that smile."

"Then that means he is my godson as well." Jeraiya said as he approaches the group. "That shall benefit me. Since he will be my only family left." He leans down and rubs a finger over the baby's cheek. He stood up. "Okay, now that we are all together let's get back to the village." Tsunade and Kakashi stood up and they all ran off towards the village.

* * *

"They will arrive any second now." Sarutobi said as him some ANBU and medical core stood by the front gates.

"Yes, sir." They said as soon as the sun rose over the mountains. As it starts to light the pathway up they see the group approaching slowly. The Hokage starts to count out the people and noticed one of the medical core ninja was missing. He then looked at Tsunade who had her arms around a baby just as the sun hits Kakashi showing that he had one as well. He stepped forward.

"Where are the mothers?" He asked and Jeraiya stepped forward.

"Dead, Sarutobi-Sensei." He looks at the others who looked down at the ground. "The babes were cut out of them." There was uproar in the crowd. "They were also cut up so bad that you cannot tell who was who. Let us go and I'll show you what happened." Jeraiya looks at the Hokage.

"Very well." He turns to an ANBU ninja. "Go and round up the waiting fathers and bring them to the hospital. We will do a medical evaluation on the babies and check to see if we can tell who they are by what their mothers looked like."

* * *

"They are here." The ANBU ninja says to Fugaku. He looks at the hospital. They both stand outside and hear the babies' cries. As the door opens, you could see the Kyuubi's chakra. His brother stood beside him and is holding his nephew Itachi in his arms.

"Fugaku, this is…" He stops when Fugaku glares.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He looks at the chakra. "The Kyuubi was sealed and that's that. Anyone treats the Jinchuriki any different than a normal child will have to answer to me." He says as he enters the door. Itachi looks at his father's back.

"Why are we here, Father?" Itachi asks as they kept on walking down the halls. They noticed more people behind them.

"Looks like we are all here." Fugaku looks and saw only six. "What happened to the other three parents?"

"They were killed in the Kyuubi's disaster." The ANBU said as they arrive in the large examination room. He saw two babies emitting the Kyuubi's chakra.

"That must be them." Fugaku approaches the two. "Move the beds together. They will stop as soon as they are together." The men did as said and Fugaku smiled as the babies looked at each other then at him. "Look Itachi. These are your new siblings." He looks at the nurse. She smiles.

"They are both boys." He smiles and rubs both of the babies' hands. They both smile up at him and grab onto his fingers. Itachi struggles out of his uncle's arms and slowly walks over to the babies grinning on the table. He looks up at his father.

"Daddy, he looks like me and he looks like Uncle Minato." Fugaku looks proudly at him.

"That's right. He was originally your Uncle Minato's son but since we lost both of his parents we will be his family now." Fugaku explains and his smile turns tenderly to both of the babies. "Itachi, there is something I'm going to tell you that you will not like." He pauses and Itachi looks up at his father.

"What is it, Daddy?" He asks while his little hands rub up the babies legs.

"Your mommy died after she had your little brother." He looked into his son's eyes and saw the tears brimming. "You know how sweet she was, right?" Itachi nods. "Good, then you would know that your mommy would want this baby to be one of your little brothers, right?"

"Of course, Uncle Minato will come back to be his daddy?" Itachi asked. Fugaku frowns and tears come to his eyes.

"No, son, his daddy died to protect the Leaf Village. His mommy died after yours did. So now he only has us." He explains to his five-year-old son. Itachi starts crying loudly. Fugaku's eyes shed tears. "What's wrong?"

"I feel sad for him." He looks up directly into his father's eyes. "He doesn't get to know how great his daddy was." He sniffles loudly then a thought came to him, making his face light up. "Okay, that settles it. I will share my daddy with him. I will be the best big brother to them." The babies reached for Itachi. His small hands grabbed one of each of theirs. They giggled up at him. "What are their names?" He asked his father.

"I was thinking about naming this one Sasuke like your mother wanted." He looked at the black haired baby.

"What about this one?" Itachi asked.

"His name will be Naruto. His father chose that name from my book." Jeraiya said from behind them. "I'm glad you chose to raise him. Me being like I am would be unsuitable."

"We'll take great care of him." Itachi said proudly. "He's now my little brother." The three grown men had tears in their eyes as Itachi raised the babies' hands to their lips. I will always protect them." In the background, you could see the other families around the babies.

* * *

"Alright, everyone listen to Tsunade about the findings." Sarutobi said as Fugaku and the six other fathers' are standing in the circled laboratory. Tsunade clears her throat.

"What I will reveal to you is not going to be easy for you to hear, nor will it be easy for me to say." She paused with her lip trembling. "But under my examination of all of the bodies our assumptions were correct." A tear slips out of her eye as she turns to face the men. "They are your wives."

"What?" Fugaku and Shikaku both burst out. Tears came to everyone's eyes. Tsunade continues as more tears run down her cheeks.

"As you know most of them were kidnapped right after they found out they were pregnant with the exception of Kushina Uzimaki. They look like they were experimented on while Orochimaru imprisoned them. From the chakra traces he was injecting into them is of the same variety that Kushina had put through the placenta to the baby that she carried."

"Explain to them the meaning, Tsunade." Sarutobi said.

"It means that they could most possibly have Jinchuriki-like abilities. Also, they have removed multiple different organs after they cut the child out of them. It seems that Orochimaru kidnapped the baby after Kushina had him. Because Minato Namikaze succeeded in sealing the Kyuubi inside of him. There is no telling what they are doing with said organs." She stops and stares strongly at them. "With that I am sorry that this all has happened. If you would like we can show you the bodies."

"What did they do to our children?" Shibi asked.

"We do not know anything else right now but we will find out as time passes." Tsunade says.

0303END0303


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hinata!" Inoichi Yamanaka shouted at his daughter. Hinata fell right outside of the family florist shop. "Are you okay?" He asks as he rushes over to her side. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay, Tou-san." She said looking up into the blue eyes. "I fell from running too fast." She says as she smiles up at him.

"Fell again?" Sakura asked as she ran from her families shop. "You're so clumsy." Hinata giggles as Sakura helps her up. They hear shouts and angry footsteps down the road.

"Sai, Shin!" Some ninja's were running after two small boys. Said boys were giggling as they held lizards by their tails.

"They are at it again." Shikaku said as him and his son Kiba stopped besides them. "Though, I cannot say everything about them is bad. After all, Kiba wouldn't have Akamaru if they didn't save him then, he would have died." Said pup barked happily, at what the man said. He smiled and patted the pups head as he sat on top of Kiba's head.

"Hello, Kiba." Hinata says shyly. She then freezes as a blond head catches her attention. Itachi Uchiha was walking down the middle with two small boys running after him. "Naruto-kun." She says then her cheeks turn pink. Kiba eyed her.

"Girls." He mutters as he walks off to the playground.

* * *

"You should eat more, Shino." Choza said as they were eating dango in an outside café.

"Tou-san, I'm not like you. I cannot eat that much." Shino states.

"What's with you?" Choza asks. _Nothing like me or your mother,_ the chubby man asks himself, which in turn shook his head. Hiashi walks by long enough to gather everyone's attention. His two daughters walking behind him.

"So, Ino. How has school been?" He asks the blond girl as her and her younger half sister Hanabi Hyuga looked up with the trademark Hyuga eyes directed straight at her with indifference.

"It's great father." She says with a huge grin. "We've even started learning more jutsu's now." She says as she looks up at him. They hear dogs behind them and saw Hana stop to look at the spiky haired boy.

"Shikimaru, will you hurry up with those crates? You are so lazy." She grabs one of the medicine crates. "Now, I know why the dogs don't like you." He pouts up at his sister.

"Yeah, yeah, so troublesome." He grabs up another box and carries it as they walk to the animal hospital. Unknown to everyone Kakashi is watching all of them.

* * *

"You two, hurry up!" Itachi says to the two inseparable boys. Sasuke and Naruto look up from the neat lines of marching ants to the older boy. "It's time to practice our kunai training." He pulls Sasuke to stand at one spot while he pulled Naruto to another. "You two can start from these points. And hit those targets over there." He points to the targets that were hanging from a couple of the trees. "You guys think you can do it?" He asks.

"Well, we can do our best, Big brother." Naruto's voice says enthusiastically. "Right, Sasuke?" He asks looking at the quiet dark haired boy at his side. Sasuke smiles one of his rare smiles he only uses on a select few of the people around them.

"Yeah, we can try, big brother." Both boys get ready to throw their kunai.

"Go!" Itachi shouts. They threw them. Sasuke's hit really close to the center of the target where Naruto's closer to the outer parts.

"Aww, I suck." Naruto whines. Sasuke looks at him. Itachi shook his head as he listened to the boy.

"Naruto, Naruto." Itachi stood in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Look at me." Naruto did and his blue eyes widen at the angry tone in Itachi's voice. "Stop putting yourself down. This is your first time. No one including myself hit the target straight on on their first time." He pauses as he drew Sasuke closer and smiled at both boys. "You guys are doing great and it is only your first time. Most don't even hit the target. You guys will better yourself." He talks to them as someone walks into the clearing. He turned to look at him. It was Shisui Uchiha one of his closest friends. "Okay, you two go play and have fun." The boys grin and run off but not before they heard what Shisui said.

"Aww, look at the Uchiha prodigy. Playing big brother to two monsters." The boys pause and look back. Itachi motioned for them to leave. As they ran off Itachi let a punch fly and it landed square on to hit the other man in the face. Shisui hit the floor. He glares at Itachi with his sharingan activated. Itachi activates his own.

"You were told by the others to not even think like that. Just because of what may happen when they get older. You and the others will be stopped." He says as he walks away.

"You will find not everyone thinks like you freak lovers." Shisui calls out making Itachi pause.

"I would watch it, Shisui. These were the Hokage's orders. They are to live an innocent childhood. All ten of them." He said, as he didn't even bother to turn around. "You were once my best friend. Do not let me regret the decision on keeping you alive. The Hokage would have you killed."

* * *

"Hokage, is there a chance at all that some of these children were given to the wrong family?" Kakashi asked as they talked alone in the huge spacious office. The Hokage was facing the row of windows as they both stared outside.

"I thought of that as soon as the father's took them. We cannot do anything about it because they would reject that thought." He turned to look at Kakashi. "We will just have to let them go around their real fathers and develop their true Keikei Ginkai's."

* * *

"What did you find, Kimimaru?" Orochimaru asked as the teen knelt down. The teen looked over his shoulder.

"Look, a young boy." He moves aside to show a boy of ten with white hair and broken glasses on his face.

"Oh." Orochimaru's smile widens. "Wonder if we could use him?" As he said this the boy opened his eyes to reveal black eyes that stared up at Kimimaru.

"What is your name, young one?' Kimimaru asked the boy as gently as he could so not to startle him.

"Kabuto…" The boy said as he passed out yet again. Kimimaru looked at Orochimaru.

"He is just skin and bones." He says as he picked the boy up.

0404TBC0404


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So it's getting very close to the holidays. I hope you guys all enjoy your Thanksgiving. I know I will be. Fattening myself up… Oh wait, that doesn't work. Everyone has tried and only one succeeded but only because I popped out a kid. Then it was gone within a few weeks. Damn my high metabolism!

**Nekokiki:** Loveable. Got to love that word. I'm hoping you won't be bored from all of this. Going to spit them out as quick as I can but hey you know how it is when you are working and going to school.

**Solitarel:** I hope this will satisfy you. The last chapters are all past 1k words.

**Isis-yolly:** LOL, I thought it would tell itself. Sorry, it's going to take a little longer for the pairing to be absolute but there should be hints here and there. I'm just showing the beginning to the end. Just to let you know this will not be a short story.

**Blaque Lotus:** One thing you will have to learn about me. I cannot let any of my stories go unfinished. I am not nice that way. LOL Yeah I'm sticking with this pairing.

**Chapter Five**

"A living exchange program?" The ten children asked in unison. They were staring at the Hokage with wide eyes.

"Exactly, I want all of you to view how well each of the families everyday living." He pauses to clear his throat. "You will be living with each family for a week by yourself." He explains.

"By ourselves?" Naruto exclaims. He starts panicking and looks at Sasuke. "But we've never been apart before." He whines as Sasuke hides his face.

"Yes, you will be alone with each family for a week." He paused and looked at the small boy sitting next to him. Sasuke's lip was betraying his emotions and trembling. "I would like you to know that there isn't enough families for you all to be meted out at once so I decided that the ones who won't be there will be with me." All of the children's eyes widen.

"With you?!" Kiba says in a shocked voice. "Why you?"

"Because I will be teaching you how to throw kunai and some other abilities that would benefit you." Sarutobi says as he walked along the line they formed. "I want all of you to meet me here at eight on the dot." He says as he turns to look at them. "Dismissed!"

* * *

"I don't want to be separated from you." Sasuke cries against Naruto's chest when they were in their room. His eight-year-old body shakes from his sobs. Itachi watched sadly through the opening in the semi closed door.

"I don't either, Sasuke. But what choice do we have?" The boys cries grew louder and his body started emitting a small amount of red chakra. Itachi's eyes widened. Before he could interrupt the boys Fugaku's hands stopped him. He looks at his oldest and then activates his Sharingan. He nods to his son who activates his own. The older males looked at the boys and they see a pink underlining power around Sasuke.

"But if we are separated wouldn't we forget about each other?" Him saying this caused Naruto to start crying.

"Don't say that!" Naruto shouts. Now his body is starting to emit red chakra and as the boy's chakra flows out filling the room. To Fugaku's and Itachi's amazement two foxes formed in the chakra and start circling each other. Before they could interrupt, the foxes started nuzzling each other lovingly. The men look at each other with wide eyes. Fugaku motions for Itachi to follow him when the boys cling to each other. Itachi follows' him through the large house. They enter Fugaku's office and sit in the chairs around the desk. Fugaku's face looked weary as he ran his hand over his face. His eyes flew to his son's confused face.

"What does this mean, Father?" Itachi asks as he leans forward.

"It means that they will probably be together when they get older." Fugaku says as he adopts a serious face.

"But wouldn't that be bad?" He asks his father.

"No." Fugaku says as a grin breaks out across his face. "Did you not see the beasts?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"One was male while the one Sasuke holds is female." Fugaku states.

* * *

"Every one of you are here to learn about Kekei Ginkai's. Once you enter these houses you are to have just that one purpose." The Hokage says as he stares at all of the eager eight-year-olds that looked up at his weathered face. He swung around to look at the heads of each house. "Are you all ready? The ones that will be staying with me first are Sasuke Uchiha, Shin Anbu, and Shinou Akimichi. Now first family is Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha step forward."

"Sir." The tanned man said as he stepped forward.

"The child that will be staying with you is Sai Anbu." As he said this, the boy steps forward to stand in front of Fugaku.

"Um, hello." The boy says to one of the men that always disciplined him and his brother.

"Hello nothing, little brat. You better behave yourself while in my house or I will put you over my knee." Fugaku says just to scare the little boy. Both Sai and Shin's eyes widen as they gulp noisily.

"Yes, sir." He cries out, dreading the week with this man.

"Shibi Aburame, step forward." Said man who held his normal garb of gray coat with the Aburame sunglasses stepped forward.

"Sir." He said quickly.

"Funnily the child coming to stay with you is your own son." Sarutobi grins as the boy cheers and runs to stand in front of his father.

"Hi, Pops." Choji says.

"Choza Akimichi." Sarutobi names the next head.

"Sir," the chubby man says as he stepped forward.

"Hinata Yamanaka will be the child with you." The little girl slowly walked up to stand in front of the large man. She shyly looked up at him.

"Thank you for taking care of me this upcoming week." Hinata says as she bows in front of them.

"You don't have to be so formal, girlie." Choza says as he laughs and pats the girl on her head.

"Hiashi Hyuga," Sarutobi says as he smiles at Choza.

"Sir," the tall man with long black hair steps forward.

"The child coming with you will be Kiba Nara." Kiba quietly walks over to stand in front of Hiashi. The man looks oddly at the pup on top of the man's head.

"What is with the animal on your crown?" The man asks.

"He likes it up there." The boy states. Hiashi shakes his head.

"Kana Inuzuka," Sarutobi rattles off another.

"Sir," the animal medic says as she steps forward.

"Another irony is that Shikimaru Inuzuka will be with you for this week." He says as he watches Shikimaru face palms.

"And here I thought I would be able to have a vacation away from the slave driver." He says as he slowly walks to stop in front of his sister.

"Oh, shut it, lazy bones." She growls.

"Shikaku Nara," Sarutobi says as he grins.

"Sir," he steps forward.

"Ino Hyuga will be with you."

"Yes, sir." Ino steps forward.

"A girl, huh?" Shikaku says as he stares down at the blond lazily.

"Inoichi Yamanaka." The tall blond man walked forward while staring at Ino with a surprised look on his face. He looks at the Hokage who nods.

"Sir," he says finally.

"And the last child will be Naruto Uzimaki." Sarutobi says as he pushes the little blond toward Inoichi. Naruto had tears in his eyes as he looked back at Sasuke, who was standing there with tears running down his cheeks. He sniffs and wipes his tears away then looks at Sasuke with a thumbs up sign.

"I'll be okay, After all. I'll be the next Hokage!" Naruto exclaims out to the group. Sarutobi laughs.

"Okay, everyone. This is just a test to see what abilities you guys might hold." He pauses to look at everyone. "Granted, this might take more than a week each, so if it doesn't grant us the results we wish we will lengthen the time. Dismissed." They all left slowly to go with the families they were assigned. Sarutobi watched them leave while Sasuke, Shin, and Shino stood behind him.

* * *

"Okay, boys. I'll be going easy on you compared to the other families." Sarutobi paused as him and the three boys walk down a long hallway in his house. "While you are here you are to learn a few things. First is to get along with each other." He turns to look at the boys. "This is your room, Sasuke." He opens the door after putting Sasuke name on the door. "You are to unpack and meet everyone downstairs in the kitchen. He points to the next door. This is yours Shin." Another sign was put on one then another. "And this is yours Shino."

"I get my own room?!" Shin exclaims. "Yippee!" He shouts. He runs into his room to put his small bag of clothes down. The other two enter their rooms as well.

"Yeah. Yippee." Sasuke says sarcastically.

"What's crawled up your butt and died?" He asks the raven. Said raven looked up at him with shock on his face. "What?" The grey-haired boy asked.

You are the same age as I am so you shouldn't be acting as if you are a teenager. Like us, you are a kid so act like on-"

"Sasuke," Shino interrupts. He shakes his head. "He isn't worth it. He lived a different life than we did." He turns around and walks off only stopping to say. "No parents so no good upbringing."

"You're right." The raven said as he ignores Shin to put his things away.

"I'll get you two for that." He said as he ran back to his room.

* * *

"Here you go, Naruto." Inoichi says as he opens the guest bedroom.

"Okay." He says to the man. Inoichi looks at him.

"I'm going to let you rest for the rest of today. Tomorrow we get to work." Naruto's mouth opens but before he could say anything, the man holds his hand up to silence him. "I will have lunch ready in an hour. Can you please come down and eat?" He asks the boy. Naruto nods.

"Yes, sir." The man walks out of the room.

0505TBC0505


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Now I'm going to have you three practicing kunai throwing. Those targets lined up will be your focus. Show me what you can do." Sarutobi steps off to the side of the three boys.

"I'll go first, sir." Shin said as he held six kunai's in his hands. He held them up jumped a little low off the ground then threw them. Every single one of them missed the target. He didn't even hit the tree they were nailed to. "Oh, man. I suck." He laughed.

"Next!" Sarutobi says as he watched Shin punch a tree. Shino stepped forward.

"Yes, sir." He lets his kunai fly and they hit some targets but zigzag down the tree.

"What? He hit them?" Shin complained.

"Sasuke, your next." The man said and watched as the silent boy throws the kunai. His smile grows when almost every kunai hit the targets. "Who taught you to throw kunai like that?"

"Me and Naruto were trained by two people. My brother worked on our physical abilities like kunai training and taijutsu, whereas my father helped us learn and mister ninjutsu and ginjutsu." Sasuke explains as everyone's face held shock.

"What kind of jutsu's did you learn from them?" Sarutobi asked.

"It would take too long to show you." Sasuke said.

"I might have to get you and Naruto together to see your abilities." Sarutobi mutters.

* * *

"Hurry and show me what you've got!" Inoichi shouts at the eight-year-old blond boy. The boy's face held no emotion. The only thing that even showed his were his blue eyes. There was red around the irises.

"I'm trying!" The boy says as his speed gets faster. The man's eyes widen when the boy's speed increases steadily.

_'How is this possible?'_ Inoichi asks as his aqua eyes touched Naruto's. He gasps when he saw the red eyes with the feral pupil. "Stop!"

"Why?" The boy asks as he moves even quicker around the obstacles. "I'm not finished!"

"Stop, I said." The man tries to catch up with Naruto.

"Let me finish first." The blond growls out. From a long way, a figure is hiding in the trees.

"The boy is starting to feel the Kyuubi, konno yarou, baka yarou." He grins as he watches on.

"You shouldn't be this close to the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Bee." The Raikage says behind him.

"I'm here, yo, to find the energy signal that is the same as mine." He smiles wider when Inoichi has to stop to gain his breath.

"But this is the Kyuubi." The older man says.

"But soon he will be one of us." He said.

* * *

"Again!" Fugaku said as he is training the boy the signs of a jutsu.

"Yes, sir." Said says as he slowly starts doing hand signs.

"By this time tomorrow I want you to sign faster, boy." Fugaku looks at Itachi. "Now, you will be hardened by learning taijutsu from Itachi." He says walking off towards the kitchen. The boy sighs. Itachi looks at the boy.

"After lunch we will start practicing taijutsu. Then we'll work till super. You will practice signing till bedtime." Itachi says as he leads Sai to lunch.

* * *

"Choji, just because you are my son doesn't mean I will be easy on you." Shibi says as the plump boy stands in front of his father. They were outside in front of the enormous forest that held a good portion of the Aburame's insects. "You know that you and the insects aren't compatible. We've explained to you that it is very rare for that but not impossible." He sighed as he looks at his son.

"I'm sorry, Father." The chubby cheeks held tear tracks. The man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm going to help you try and form a bond with one breed of insects." He paused and waited for his son to look up into his eyes. "We might actually succeed in this."

"Really?" Choji asks with his face full of hope.

"Of course." He stands beside his son, they both face the dark forest, and Choji takes a deep breath. "Are you ready, Choji?"

"Ready." The boy says as they walk into the forest.

* * *

"Hello, Hinata." Choza said as Hinata walked into the room. "I've made us a hearty breakfast so we can go and start learning expansion jutsu."

"Ummm, I don't think that I can eat all of that." She says shyly. As she took a seat at the table.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one to eat the most of this." He smiles at the girl.

0606TBC0606


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't been able to upload a chapter in a while guys. It's been a hellacious few weeks and this is the first time I have actually been able to do any work on anything. First off, its finals time and I have 3 classes to study for the finals. Second, major changes to come in the future personally. Third, my computer had to be wiped clean this morning due to stupid ads that come with the links that goes straight to viruses. Luckily for me I have a wonderful husband that knows how to fix them all.

**Guest:** Unfortunately, I don't know your name. But thanks anyway on the review. And I am glad you love it. Here is the update you wanted.

**KitsuneLuvr88:** Thanks for the spelling lesson.

**Janiyah:** Glad you love it so just enjoy this newest update.

**Chapter Seven**

Kiba and Akamaru were in the center of the dojo that was in the main house of the Hyuuga clans grounds. Little Hanabi sits besides Neji who has a glare on his face. Hiashi Hyuuga looks at said boy that is standing in front of him.

"Now, your dog can wait on the sidelines as we train." Akamaru whines when the man says this. Kiba nods and the dog sits besides Hanabi. He relaxes when the girls hand strokes his fur.

"He will sit there, Hyuuga-san." The boy says as he goes back into the gentle fist stance. Hiashi's face held a sliver of a smile on it.

"Good, now begin." The boy's hands are now covered in chakra. He starts attacking using the gentle fist style. Neji's eyes widen as he activates the Byakugan to find out exactly how the younger boy can do said ability. As he looked at the boy he saw a bit of chakra build up inside of the boy's stomach. The form of the chakra slumbers. He gets interrupted when Hanabi smacks him right across his face.

"Don't stare. What you see isn't who the person really is." Hanabi says wisely for her youth. "It is the same as Ino nee-chan. Granted you and me both know everyone of their age is different than we are. But I also know something as well. Ino nee-chan is not blood." Her eyes looked directly into Neji's eyes. She smiled softly. "But even so she is still my nee-chan. When everything is fixed I will gain another one." Neji's eyes widen. He looks back to Kiba's fight. Hiashi dealt a blow to the boy's shoulder and Kiba grins as his arms brought him into another gentle fist stance.

"No way." Neji gasps out. "That's the sixty-four palm trigram. But how?" Hiashi grins as Kiba uses chakra hits. When he was finished the boy was panting.

"Good job, boy. You have actually done an S rank move that usually takes the main branch Hyuuga's years to master. And not only that, you hold back your chakra so not to deal deadly blows." The man puts his hands on the boy's shoulders. The dog runs up to him and barks happily.

* * *

"Shikamaru, hurry your slow poke ass up. We don't have all day." Hana said as she motioned the pack of dogs to the clearing. The boy walks up and stands next to his sister. "As you all know, Shikamaru is my little brother and a special one in the Inozuka family. He holds no affinity to understanding ninja dogs. So the best thing we can do is create an affinity." She pauses as she looked at the many dogs in front of her. Behind them are pups playing around. Only one of the pups is not playing. He was smaller than the rest. His red eyes followed Shikamaru around. "I need to ask one of you to help him develop this affinity. Any volunteers?"

"That would be impossible." One of the elders said as he looked up at her through his only good eye. "Once you are born without the affinity there is nothing anyone can do to change that. Inozuka are born with this affinity and it is rare for outsiders to acquire this."

"I know that but there could be a chance that he will develop it later." She stares into each of their eyes. "So will anyone chance this?"

"I will." Everyone's eyes widen as they heard a child's voice. They turn around and laid their eyes on the black pup with red eyes. "I will help build a bond with him."

"How can you talk?" Hana asks as she steps forward. The pup's ears go behind his head and he held a guilty expression on his face.

"That's not all." He says as he stood up on all fours. His head turns to look at his back. He raises not one but two tails. "I was destined to have a bond with him. Since our spirits are so alike."

"What does that mean?" Shikamaru asks with a weird look on his face. The pup walked up and looked into his eyes.

"You already know, don't you?" The pup says.

* * *

"Okay, my training might seem a little unorthodox to you after spending twelve hours in complete silence. But I assure you that there is a method to my madness." Shikaku said as he leads the way out of the cavern. Before they could reach the light through there were rocks that could only be avoided if you were able to see in the dark or has a light to illuminate the pathway. He grins as he saw Ino avoid the rocks.

"Why is it that it is so easy to see now?" The girl stops and picks up a pebble. The man watches as she tossed it up and down in her hand. She infused chakra into the rock and tossed it. The rock floated and she smiles. "Nice touch with the shadows." The man cocks an eyebrow.

"I didn't do that, Ino. You did." He tells the young girl. Her eyes widen.

"Me?" She squeaks out.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. Now that you have spent one week with different families you will stay with your own family for a week then go on to the next set. Until then, go and have a blast." The third Hokage says to the row of children and parents. "Dismissed!"

"Sir!" They all say with huge grins on their faces. The children all run home leaving their parents or guardians standing in a row. Sarutobi looked at each one.

"Okay. Let me start with the questioning." He starts walking along the rows. "Do any of you have any hints on which child is yours?" There were a few that shuffled their feet. "Well?"

"I do…" Inoichi steps forward with a wary eye turned to Hiashi. Hiashi's eyes furrowed a little. "Ino looks just like me."

"I agree on that." Shikaku says to back his friend up. "Her abilities astounded me through. I tested her in the dark. She controlled the shadows but unlike the Nara clan they were more pliable for her. Like she was using her mind control from the Yamanaka clan."

"But she is my daughter." Hiashi states.

"She lacks the Hyuuga eyes, Hiashi. Hinata doesn't. Do you think Ino could create a Byakugan?" Sarutobi asked.

"She has been showing signs that her Byakugan is appearing." Hiashi explains.

"The point is moot." Shibi says suddenly. He sighs. "I also have noticed that my son is not my own." He looks at Choza. "He looks like you. Your appetite and form. But he surprised me this past week. He's so clearly your son but now he can communicate with the Kikaichu insects." Sarutobi's eyes widen.

"That's only the half of it." Itachi smiles. "Sai mastered techniques only the Uchiha's have been able to use." He shakes his head. "His attitude is the only thing lacking.

"Sasuke, Shino, and Shin are the same. Granted Sasuke excelled over the other two." Sarutobi says.

"Hinata is great with chakra controlling. No wonder she could be a Hyuuga. She can make her body twice as big and only in a few days." Choza said and looked at Hiashi. He smiles. "She is showing some signs of the Byakugan as well." Hiashi gasps.

"Kiba did as well when he was training in my home." His eyes widen then. If all of these Children are showing signs, what about the Jinchuriki?" Inoichi looked nervous. Sarutobi put his hand on his shoulder. He nods to the man.

"I was hesitant to even talk about this week." He gulps. "Naruto shows signs of being fully bonded with the Kyuubi. His speed is twice as fast as it should be." He coughs. "His chakra rises at will and it took him an hour to master mind transfer jutsu." The men looked at him with shock filled eyes.

"But how?" Itachi asked as he steps forward. "He never mastered things this quickly." Fugaku rubs his chin.

"Could it be…" Fugaku stops himself. Sarutobi turns to him.

"Finish what you were going to say, Fugaku." Fugaku looks into the man's eyes.

"Itachi and I noticed something out of the world of our experience. But we don't know of how much it would pertain to their abilities." He turns to the other people.

"Spit it out, Fugaku." Hiashi says impatiently.

"How many of you have seen their beasts?" He pauses to look at the others.

"What exactly do you mean?" Sarutobi asks.

"I have." Hana says as she steps forward. "Shikamaru's beast didn't show itself much. But I did see the tails." She gulps. "There were two."

* * *

"Sasuke, come with me." Naruto says as he tugs on the other boys hand.

"Okay, don't rush me." Sasuke says with a happy smile on his face.

"I just want to be alone with you for a while." The blond boy says as they go to a hidden area in the Uchiha training grounds.

"But why here?" Sasuke asks.

"So I can do this." Naruto says as he kissed the slightly taller boy on the lips.

0707TBC0707


End file.
